


The Kayano-chan Protection Squad

by CrazyAssFangirl



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Byee : P, Here's a shittily written one-shot for ya, I still haven't gotten any sleep, I'm so tired, Kayano got dumped, Nagisa and Nakamura are looking for revenge, Nagisa is the sadistic one in this, Nagisa takes a page out of Karma's book, Not Karma, Payback's a bitch huh? Well Nagisa's looking for payback, Shit's gone to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAssFangirl/pseuds/CrazyAssFangirl
Summary: Kayano got dumped, E class got pissed, and shit went downhill fast. You know you need to run when Nagisa starts cussing and looking for revenge. Don't fuck with E class. That's one of the lessons that can be learned from Assassination Classroom. FUFUFUFUFUFUFU. In this, Nagisa is the sadistic one instead of Karma. As well as Nakamura, of course. I just feel like Nagisa would lose his shit if one of his friends got dumped by someone from the main campus, so I wrote this.





	The Kayano-chan Protection Squad

Kayano came crying into the classroom one day, the tears streaming silently down her cheeks. Immediately, she was surrounded by the concerned faces of her classmates, professor Bitch, Koro-sensei, and even Mr. Karasuma. "What happened, Kayano?" Nakamura asked, worry straining her voice. Half the guys were only half paying attention, more out of obligation than concern, but then the girls (and Nagisa) started to look pissed.  
"Wait, what happened?" Terasaka asked, looking at the angry and cold facial expressions of the girls of the class, plus Nagisa, who saw Kayano as a little sister. Nakamura face palmed, then swept her blond hair into a ponytail as she glared towards the direction of the main campus.  
"Kayano's boyfriend cheated on her for a month with some hoe from A-class, and broke up with Kayano in front of the whole school!" She turned to Nagisa, who's usually calm blue eyes were colder than the ice from the coldest regions of the north pole. And they all knew how damn cold that was because Koro-sensei had taken them there for a field trip. "C'mon Nagisa, we're going hunting. I wanna shank a bitch."  
"The ex is mine. Anyone who fucks with someone from E class will live to regret it forever. You can be sure of that." With that, they stalked out of the classroom, both of them glaring daggers, and twirling real knives using their fingers. There's was no doubt in anyone's mind that they would make the bastards pay, because once Nagisa started swearing, shit was going to go to hell. nobody stopped them though, not even Mr. Karasuma or Koro-sensei. They both looked like they wanted to join in in all honesty, and professor Bitch had taken Kayano to the staff room to make her some tea.  
About five minutes after they left, Karma let out a surprised gasp. The students and teachers looked at him, and he paled as he looked up at them. "They stole my duct tape and wasabi and hot sauce tubes! Should we try to stop them from using them?" He stopped for a minute before shaking his head, answering his own question. "Nah, it fact, let's get down to the main campus so we can watch when shit hits the fan." The class and teachers looked at each other, nodded, and grinned. Well, Karasuma smirked, but the students all looked like something straight out of hell.  
Nagisa's P.o.V  
"Nobody fucking gets away with shit like this." I hissed as Nakamura and I leapt and ran across tree branches in a path that would allow us to reach the main campus in the shortest amount of time. I looked at Nakamura, who's eyes were as cold as a pythons. "What class is he in?" I asked, and her eyes flickered over to me temporarily.  
"The ex is in class 3-B, the hoe is in class 3-A. Let's make this a public warning." She added as an after thought, and I grinned sadistically. I pulled out a roll of duct tape, a tube of wasabi, and a tube of hot sauce that I'd stolen from Karma on my way out of the classroom. Everybody had been too pissed to notice that I'd stolen it. Her grin grew as we got closer to the campus. And we saw a flicker of yellow and red in the bushes before we walked into the school building. I snickered, because Koro-sensei had always been shitty at hiding from others. We pushed past the few students that were in our way, and split up to get our targets. We each had a earpiece so we could coordinate our attacks, so that they were both targeted together. When Nakamura was ready, I flung the door open along the rail it was on, and the sound grew the attention from every student, and the teacher. The stared flabbergasted as I stalked in.  
"Which one of you bastards was dating Kayano-chan?" I hissed, and twenty eight pairs of eyes instinctively flickered to a student in the middle of the class, before looking at me again. "And don't even try to say it isn't one of you." I growled, my voice cold as ice. I stalked towards the student, grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, and flung him towards the doorway. "Target acquired." I muttered, and Nakamura replied with "Same!". We ended up drawing the attention of every class, and the whole school, minus some of the staff members, was in the courtyard as Nakamura and I dropped our targets into the middle of the crowd.  
"Please! Let me go!" The girl screamed, pleading on her knees. Her gaze frantically flickered between the two of us. "Surely you get it! I had no idea he was dating another girl!"  
" **BULLSHIT**!" He yelled, whirling to face her. "You knew all along, and you agreed that it'd be funny to make her think I was in love with her!" He went silent a moment later, realizing what he'd said in front of us.  
"Wow, _you're stupid_." I said, grinning down at him. "But y'know, this just makes the process easier, and more enjoyable for us. Usually, I'd just ignore sick fucks like you, but you hurt Kayano chan, so there's no escaping from the living hell you've entered." With that, I sprung into action. In ten seconds flat, I had left minor cuts that covered his face, arms, legs, hands, and neck, and the knife point pressed right against his Adam's apple. They weren't deep enough to scar or to need immediate medical attention, but they were deep enough to sting like a bitch. Especially since I had rubbed a lemon on my knife on the way here.  
Nakamura grinned as she stepped back. She had been meaner to her target, because now her target's shirt was in ruins, and the bitch hadn't been wearing a bra. Her face burned bright red as she covered her chest with her arms. Then, I took out the roll of duct tape. "Y'know, that wasn't enough to get the message through your thick skull that you never should've hurt my little sister." I said, then duct taped his arms and legs together, and then wrapped duct tape around his head so it would cover his mouth when put in position. I stepped back to admire my work and wordlessly tossed the duct tape to Nakamura, not even looking in her direction, I knew she could catch something thrown with such an easy toss. I took out the wasabi and hot sauce tubes next. I tossed the hot sauce to Nakamura, and crouched in front of my target, grinning as I put half the tube of wasabi in the left nostril, and half in the right. I looked back, and sensing what I wanted, Karma tossed me a bag of hot ghost peppers. I shoved half of them in his mouth, put the duct tape in place, then smiled at him as I stood up and walked over to the girls. I shoved the rest of the peppers in her mouth, and Nakamura winked at the girl as she fastened the duct tape in place.  
"Now," I said, looking between the two, both of them with tears and snot running down their faces. "What did we learn today, children? Oh, that's right, you're a little tied up at the moment." My voice then took on a much darker tone, one akin to from one of the few times I'd heard Koro-sensei's pissed off voice. " **I suggest you take this lesson to heart. Anyone that hurts a member of E class, will find the force of E class crashing down on them. If we truly felt motivated, we could wipe each and everyone of you from the face of the world. Don't fuck with this E class**." I'd addressed the rest of the school with that threat, and while some looked skeptical, the rest looked rest to piss their pants. Nakamura and I stalked to the tree line, then swung ourselves up into the branches before running back towards the old campus.


End file.
